Squirting Grapefruits
by kyonechan13
Summary: In which Tsuna is a birthday present, Yamamoto and Gokudera are spies, and Belphegor is still a prince.  solely B27


**A/N: Hellow there, fellow otakus~**

**I completely forgot I started this 0.0 No seriously, I was fishing through my documents and I was all, "Holy shit, I still have this?" 0.o Awkward... Oh, and e****xcuse any OOCness. Do you know how hard it is to write B27? Actually, it's not that hard.**

**Yuhp, that's adult Reborn you're staring at.**

**Disclaimer: KHR belongs to Akira Amano **

* * *

_**Part One has Amusement Parks and Stalkers**_

**

* * *

**

In the early hours of 7a.m, the birds in Namimori chirped happily, flying trough trees and basking in the glory of the morning sun, which was arising in the east. The light blue sky was filled with fluffy clouds, all completely white, assuring the people of the town no rain, just a beautiful, sunshiny one. The stores, except the "Open Early"/24 hour ones, had just started to open, and the street vendors wheeled their carts out onto the streets, advertising dumplings and meatbuns. All in all, the whole town of Namimori was in a peaceful state.

Oh, wait, did I say whole? Silly me, I meant most.

BANG! "Get your lazy, good-for-nothing butt off the bed and into the shower, NOW!"

An angry Reborn loomed over Tsuna, his shadowy figure still seeming to be shadowy, despite the rays of sun beaming in through the window and lighting everything up.

Tsuna's figure shot up, the sound of the gunshot really freaking him out. "Whaaa? Reborn! What was-"

BANG! "I said," he hissed, pointing the gun towards Tsuna, "Get your lazy, good-for-nothing butt off the bed and into the shower."

Tsuna's eyes went wide as his brain comprehended what Reborn had said. "O-okay!" He jumped out of the bed, grabbed a towel from his closet, and ran out of his room to take a shower, slamming the door behind him.

"Ushishishi..."

Tsuna ears perked up. Had he heard a familiar laugh coming from his room before he slammed the door? He shook the thought from his head. _Besides, Reborn would just shoot me. _And on that happy note, Tsuna whistled softly and proceeded to the bathroom.

* * *

Reborn sighed and mentally face palmed himself. He sometimes wondered if it was possible for someone to be as oblivious as Tsuna. "You can come out now, retarded prince," he called out, then left the room.

"Ushishishi." The blonde prince pulled open Tsuna's slightly ajar window and slid in. "The prince shall get more than what he usually gets today, because today is the prince's birthday." He stuck his hands in his pocket and looked around Tsuna's room, a wide grin on his face.

"Ushishishi." Belphegor walked towards Tsuna's door, yanking it open to leave the rather messy room. "And today, the prince wants something he can not usually get..."

* * *

Drying of his soaking wet hair, Tsuna walked out of his room adorned in his favorite 27 hoodie, an orange shirt, and a pair of very faded jeans. Sighing, he threw the towel into a hamper, not considering how very un-environmentalist that was (he had, after all, only used the towel once).

He stumbled carefully down the stairs, succeeding in not tripping. Following the advice of his grumbling stomach, our favorite fish walked towards the kitchen, and was granted the sight of a person he hadn't seen (and didn't really plan on seeing) in a while.

"Wh-wha?" Open mouthed, Tsuna stared at the grinning prince.

"Ushishishi. Guess what today is!" The maniac prince (in Tsuna's point of view, anyways) asked, grin growing wider.

Sucking it up, Tsuna walked towards the Varia member calmly. "The...twenty second?"

"Ushishishi. Yes, and...?"

Tsuna slid into a chair across from Bel, looking at him questioningly. "I don't know."

Belphegor smirked. "Ushishishi. How rude of you, peasant, not knowing when a prince's birthday is."

Wait, what? _Birthday_? Tsuna stared incredulously at the prince. "It's your birthday today?"

Bel's grin grew even wider. "Yes. And you know what the prince wants for his birthday?" Tsuna shook his head.

"The prince wants _you_."

* * *

"S-so, let me get this straight..." Tsuna stammered, after the shock of the "confession" passed by. "You...want me?"

Belphegor nodded, smirking.

"...What does that even mean?"

"It means, the prince wants you to go on a date with him today."

"Oh."

"Uhm...do you know where Reborn is?" Tsuna asked, averting his gaze from Belphegor.

"The arcobaleno? He left to get some people, ushishishi. He didn't tell me who."

"Ahh. Okay."

Ah, the loveliness of awkward silences.

"Ushishishi. Are you going to give the prince his birthday present or not?"

"Well, the thing is-"

"Ushishishi. Let's go then."

And with that, Belphegor jumped up, grabbed a protesting Tsuna by the arm, and proceeded to drag him out of the house.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

"That bastard knife freak! How dare he make juudaime do something against his will!" A very angry Gokudera was currently being held back by a grinning Yamamoto.

"Maah, maah, Gokudera! Let's be rational here, okay?"

"What's so rational about us being okay with a knife bastard forcing juudaime to go on a date with him, you stupid baseball freak!"

"The kid told us not too ruin the date...but then, he isn't a kid anymore, is he? Haha..."

Shit. The baseball freak had a point there. "Then what? We're just gonna fucking stand by and let the fucking knife freak molest juudaime?"

Yamamoto shook his head. "No. We're going to do what the kid asked us to do, and follow them until their date is over."

"...Fine."

* * *

"Be thankful the prince feels generous today."

Tsuna stared at Belphegor, a shocked look on his face.

_"Generous? _You decided to just skip out from paying the bill in that restaurant when you found out I didn't have money! I didn't even eat anything..." Tsuna said, between heavy pants he had acquired from running faster and longer than he was actually capable of.

Belphegor shrugged, a large grin growing wider on his face. "The rest of the day will be fun then! The prince will get a whole day with his lovely maiden while evading the people who want to capture us."

_Maiden! I thought I was a peasant...And I'm a boy! _"Hieee! That doesn't sound fun! If the police can't catch us, then they'll send the disciplinary committee after us, and then..." Tsuna almost fainted from the thought of being beaten up by Hibari (once again) combined with the physical fatigue he was experiencing due to a deranged prince.

"Ushishishi. Come then, peasant maiden. The prince's birthday doesn't end until 12 a.m, which is in about 15 hours."

* * *

"So where did you wanna go next...?" Tsuna asked, looking wildly around (but in a discreet manner) for someone to save him from the schizophrenic nuthole that was dragging him around his beloved town.

"Ushishishi. The amusement park! The prince hasn't gone to one of those in four years! And that was because Boss sent me and Mammon on a mission."

"Oh, uhm...well, I don't exactly have the money to admission us-"

"The prince has money."

_Wait, what? _"You have money? Then why did you skip out on the bill at the restaurant?"

"Ushishishi. Because I am a prince. They should be honored I even ate there."

Tsuna inwardly facepalmed, cursing the stupid talent he had of attracting such weird, awkward and questionable people.

_Why am I even going through this? It's not like he's been threatening me with knives..._"Ahaha...sure...Ano, lets go then."

* * *

"Good. That bastard knife freak isn't doing anything with juudaime."

"Haha. Of course he's not doing anything to Tsuna! What could he possibly do to Tsuna?"

Gokudera eyed Yamamoto for a few seconds with a death glare, wondering how stupid a guy could get, then averted his gaze back towards Tsuna and Bel. Making sure juudaime was okay was so worth crawling through a billion bushes, facing all the dog crap people just did not bother to pick up, the actual devil dogs themselves, oh, and spending a thousand yen to do the exact same thing, except in an amusement park.

* * *

_Damn it! This isn't six flags! Wahhhhh! How many roller coasters can one amusement park have? _

Apparently, a whole bunch.

A very terrified Tsuna was currently in line for yet _another _roller coaster Belphegor wanted to ride. Their seventh one, to be exact.

Of course, the only reason Tsuna hadn't objected yet was because he had promised Belphegor he would go with him on whatever ride he wanted as long as he didn't start harrassing the people in line about letting them go first, because he was, after all, a prince.

"Ushishi. Scared, little peasant maiden?"

"N-No! A-and I'm not a maiden..."

Belphegor responded by smiling a teeny bit wider. "Come on, then! We're up next!"

_Uwah! How does his tiara even stay on his head when the coasters go downhill really fast?"_

A few short minutes filled with terrified screaming and deranged laughter later, a very, _very_ widely grinning prince, and an adorable boy with "I-just-experienced-a-freaking-nightmare" expression in his eyes.

"Ushishishi. Four loops and they move the train backwards. Wasn't that fun, peasant maiden?"

"N-No! A-and for the seven hundreth time, I'm not a maiden! J-just...just call me Tsuna okay?"

"Tuna?"

"N-No! Tsuna! My actual name!" Tsuna looked away, blushing slightly.

"Ushishishi. I was just teasing."

"W-well, everyone always uses that weird Tuna thing! They should be more original a-and use something more unique!"

Bel (under that thick mop of hair) looked questioningly at Tsuna. "When your trying to sound angry, don't stutter."

"!"

* * *

"THAT BASTARD MPHHH!"

"Don't yell, Gokudera! We'll get caught," Yamamoto whispered, clamping a hand over Gokudera's mouth.

Prying Yamamoto's hand away from his mouth, Gokudera turned to snap at him. "Why are you even going to comply with this fucktard forcing juudaime on a date with him?"

"Maa, maa, calm down! And I don't think Tsuna was forced. I didn't see Belphegor threaten Tsuna at all."

Shit. Baseball freak had _another _point there.

* * *

"N-NO! I don't wanna go in there!" Tsuna was currently trying to pry himself away from Belphegor's death grip.

"Ushishishi." Belphegor yanked Tsuna towards the haunted house line, succeeding without trying too much.

"Hello there, fellow brave people!" And employee said, standing up from a seemingly comfortable chair. He looked at the cowering figure of Tsuna. "Are you sure you wanna bring your girlfriend in? She is your girlfriend right?"

Bel's cheshire grin grew impeccably wide, wider than usual. "No. He is a princess, for I am a prince! Can't you see the crown, you peasant?"

"Hieee!" Tsuna clamped his free hand over Bel's mouth. "Hahaha...h-he must have eaten um, bad mushrooms, o-or something...haha."

"Ahh, well sure," the employee said, shrugging. He'd seen weirder. "Well, are you sure you wanna bring your, erm, princess in there? I heard the story creator of Ju-on (1) or something like that helped construct the haunted house."

"Wh-what? I don't wanna go in there! I hated that movie! It was way too- WAHH!"

The employee watched the laughing, blonde boy drag his supposed princess into the haunted house. He shrugged again, then snuggled into his cushiony armchair (since when did amusement parks have those, anyways?), waiting for more brave customers to wanna walk in.

* * *

"Hiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeee!" Belphegor resisted the urge to snicker.

"Ushishishi. We haven't been in here that long. We're not even halfway through the house."

"Uwah!" Tsuna cowered from _extremely _realistic looking hands, then jumped back when one succeeded in touching him, knocking Belphegor over. "It's warm! And feels like real skin! It's real!" Tsuna turned around and flung himself at Bel, throwing his arms over him and burying his face into Bel's shoulder.

A very surprised Bel lay on the floor, hugging a scared Tsuna. "Hey, peasant maiden."

Shakily, Tsuna looked up. "Y-yes?"

"We look like we're about to have sex. Unless you actually do wanna go at it right now (_ushishishi, not like I would mind_) you might wanna get off me."

"HIIEEE!" Apparently, what Belphegor had proposed was scarier than the actual haunted house. "L-lets go then!" And with newfound energy (and bravery), Tsuna dragged a (still) very surprised Belphegor through the rest of the haunted house.

* * *

"Juudaime is so brave!" Gokudera looked like he was about to cry (out of happiness).

"Aww, it's okay Gokudera!" Yamamoto said, thinking the look on Gokudera's face was based on pain.

"What are you talking about you idiot? Of course its okay the juudaime's brave! He's always been brave!"

"Shhhh! They're coming out!" And for the second time that day, Gokudera managed to get a hand stuffed up his mouth.

Prying the hand off, Gokudera resisted the urge to punch Yamamoto. If he punched the idiot, they'd get caught, and what would juudaime think? The world was so unkind.

* * *

**A/N: Well as you can see, this was originally intended for Bel-senpai's birthday. And I didn't finish it (It's still not finished). So I gues it'll just have to be a super late birthday present ^_^ (By the way, I didn't look through this, so any mistakes you catch, please point it out)**


End file.
